¿Quién es él?
by kattzz
Summary: Él siempre estuvo buscando su complemento, su amor, una vez creyó a verlo encontrado pero se equivoco. Ahora que lo ha encontrado de verdad alguien de su antigua familia también lo quiere, pero ellos lo creen muerto... Entren Porfa...


_**¿Quién es él?**_

Jasper, es un vampiro de aproximadamente 200 años, después de sus casi 100 años con María, la vampira que lo creo, la abandona, se encuentra con Alice una vampira que es capaz de ver el futuro. En los 100 años que estuvo con María su fama de asesino y despiadado recorrió todo el mundo de los vampiros, haciendo que lo conozcan como "el mayor", el dios de la guerra, en el vampiro más temido incluso por los vulturis.

Antes de encontrarse con Alice, Jasper se encontró con los vulturis y tuvo un altercado que termino siendo una de las mas feroces batallas que Jasper a luchado, él gano contra toda la guardia tomando así el mando de los vulturis, pero queriendo él libertad para todos su actos y no estar encerrado en ese tétrico castillo dejo a cargo a los antiguos lideres, viéndose estos obligados a consultar con el cualquier decisión que se valla a tomar, aunque la gran mayoría de los vampiros del mundo no se enteraron de lo ocurrido ni saben que Jasper es el verdadero rey de ellos.

Jasper es poseedor 3 grandes doses muy apreciados y respetados por los vulturis, por eso se a salvado un sinfín de veces de morir, estos dones son: ser empático, convertirse en humano él y a otros por un muy buen tiempo esto por ser un metamorfos y un escudos tanto físico como mental que lo hace capas de evadir a rastreadores.

Jasper se ha enamorado de Alice y han vivido juntos, con los Cullen. Ellos son realmente muy felices, allí Jasper aprende un nuevo significado de amor y amista gracias a ellos… Los Cullen sabían de la existencia de Jasper Whitlock, por lo que se presento como Jasper Rathbone, ya que tenia miedo de perder algo que apenas estaba comenzando a ganar, una verdadera familia…

Pero algo ocurre 50 años después de estar con ella y con los Cullen, un extraño grupo de vampiros vegetarianos, se separa de ellos, incluso de Alice haciéndoles creer que había muerto para que no lo busquen. Jasper también aprendió a controlar mejor sus dones, ya que estando Edward un vampiro que lee mente, prefirió dejar que conozca solo parte de sus vivencias más no lo que tiene que ver con los vulturis, ninguno de los Cullen conoció realmente a Jasper, solo sabían que es un empático y que tuvo un nacimiento difícil en las guerras del sur, por el territorio de alimentación…

Desde esa ruptura han pasado casi 50 años mas, donde el a seguido con la misma dieta de los Cullen, para no convertirse en un monstruo aunque hay veces que anhela la sangre humana, pero resiste lo mejor que puede, para seguir con el ideal de Carlisle y no decepcionarlo, pues sabe que lo perdonaría pues esta en su naturaleza, pero lo que no sabe es que si él mismo se perdonaría por tomar otra vida humana…

En todo ese tiempo que tiene Jasper de ser un nómada, le llamo la atención un pequeño pueblo de EEUU, llamado Forks, donde puede llevar una vida tranquila, después de estar viviendo 4 años allí, se rencuentra con los Cullen, quiera hablar con ellos, saber lo que ha pasado en sus vidas a lo largo de estos 50 años que han pasado separados, pero no es capaz, pues él no quiere que descubran que esta vivo…

Jasper esta inscrito en el instituto para no llamar tanto la atención, allí utilizo su verdadero nombre Jasper Whitlock, pero no sabe que lo llevo a utilizarlo ya que no le gustaba mucho, él se relaciona con todos los niño humanos que tiene como compañeros a diferencia de los Cullen, esto se lo agradece a uno de sus dones, se ha hecho amigo de Jacob Black, un nativo americano, que sin saberlo le ayudaría mucho en su nueva vida…

Los Cullen al escuchar ese apellido estaban pendientes de encontrar con el temido dios de la guerra, pero según ellos se encontraron con un débil humano, lo cual los tranquilizo...

A mitad del penúltimo año escolar, ingreso al instituto una nueva estudiante, la hija de Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan o Bella como a ella le gustaba que la llamaran, ella es amiga de Jacob desde que eran niños así que entro en su grupo de amigos del instituto, Jasper cuando la conoció casi la toma allí mismo, ya que su sangre lo llamaba más que cualquier otra que allá olido, aunque deseaba la sangre su monstruo interno no se permitió, pues resulto que esa niña es su verdadera compañera, y para poder acercarse a ella estuvo utilizando constantemente sus escudos para bloquear el olor de sus sangre…

Jasper, también se dio cuenta que ella no solo era su cantante sino la cantante de su antiguo "hermano" Edward, lo cual le complico mucho las cosas… Resulto que Edward quería su sangre más que nada, por eso él nunca la dejo sola, para que Edward se acercara, solo en la clase de biología donde ellos tenía clase y Jasper no…

Edward estaba tan extasiado con el olor de la sangre de Bella, que trazó un plan que según él seria infalible, decidió enamorarla para que cuando se estuvieran besando _accidentalmente_ la mataría, él sabia que Alice lo vería pero no diría nada lo cubriría, pero él no contaba con que la vida de esa chica fuera tan interesante, aparte que no puede leerle la mente, pudo darse cuenta de lo poco que hablaban que ella se considera un mártir que es capaz de sacrificarse por cualquier persona a la que quiera…

Bella se dio cuenta de lo diferente que son los Cullen y se vio intrigada cada vez más por ellos, con el pasar del tiempo Edward cumplió su meta, Isabella Swan se enamoro de él, pero él comete un error que le costara caro, se ha enamorado de ella, sabe que no es su compañera pero siente que no puede vivir sin ella…

Ella cuando se hizo novia de Edward se olvido de sus demás amigos, se olvido de Jasper y de Jacob sus mejores amigos, solo por estar cerca de él, Jasper sabia que tarde o temprano ella se daría cuenta de la realidad y vería sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque lo torturaba verla con los Cullen, sabiendo lo peligroso que Edward puede llegar a ser y más si la sangre de Bella lo llama solo una parte de lo que lo llama a él realmente…

Todos los Cullen la aceptaron sin ningún problema, ella se convirtió en la amiga y confidente de Rosalie y Alice, en la hermana pequeña de Emmett y en otra hija de Esme y Carlisle…

Vario tiempo después, Jasper se encontraba en un terreno lejos del pequeño pueblo, viendo la tormenta que se avecinaba, no tenia su verdadera forma, pero si daba a conocer su naturaleza de vampiro, estaba tan distraído pensando en Bella que no sintió que tenia compañía, todos los Cullen y Bella lo estaban viendo, los Cullen creían que ese vampiro extraño tomaría a Bella como un aperitivo, pero todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron sus ojos dorados, Edward intento leerle la mente pero no pudo, solo obtuvo algo que nunca pensó encontrarse "_no lo intentes niño bonito que no lo vas a lograr_" le había respondió Jasper…

Cuando se presentaron él se presento como Alex Brown, un nómada, los Cullen lo invitaron a jugar beisbol, él viendo que Bella estaba allí acepto gustoso, solo para poder estar cerca de ella y vigilarla, pero no solo a ella sino a todos los Cullen… Al llevar más o menos una hora de juego y estando todos divirtiéndose incluso Jasper se había relajado un poco, cuando Alice pego un grito, Edward solo se dirigió donde estaba Bella, Alice le conto a los demás que tres nómadas bebedores de humanos los se acercaban para unirse al juego, pero no había tiempo suficiente para sacar a Bella de allí, Jasper se tenso de inmediato, a los tres minuto por la parte norte de campo donde estaban aparecieron los tres nómadas y para sorpresa y dolor de cabeza de Jasper, eran Victoria, Laurent y James, uno de los grupos nómadas más sádicos en el momento de casar su alimento y les gustaba jugar con ellos, al ellos oler a Bella el veneno les lleno la boca con el delicioso aroma de sus sangre y ellos no podían dejar de imaginar que sabor tendría esa sangre, sin importarles que el otro grupo fuera mayor, Jasper tomo la delantera y en pocos minutos los tenia a los tres desmembrados y en el fuego, los Cullen se sorprendieron más todavía, él les explico que hace parte de los Vulturis y que ellos no tendrían ningún problema pero que no dijeran nada de su diera, él le mostro su insignia de vulturis, Jasper se marcho de inmediato…

Ya estaba a inicios del su ultimo año escolar, Jasper y Jacob extrañaban a Bella, pero cada uno de una manera muy diferente, Charlie había visto como su hija había cambiado a sus primeros amigos por la familia de su novio, aunque no le gustaba mucho que solo estaba con ellos a cada rato, solo quedaban dos de ellos, ya que los mayores se habían ido a la universidad, bueno eso creía él…

Para el cumpleaños de Bella, Alcie organizo una pequeña reunión en la casa de los Cullen con la familia, habían invitado a Charlie pero como siempre rechazo la invitación, todo marchaba bien, hasta que llego la hora de abrir los regalos, ya había abierto los regalos de Rosalie, Emmett y Esme, al ir a abrir uno de los muchos regalos de Alice el papel de regalo la corto, el olor de esa gota de sangre volvió loco a Edward saco a su monstruo interno y él solo quería esa sangre y nada más…

Emmett y Carlisle actuaron a tiempo y se lo llevaron lejos de la casa junto con Alice, mientras que Rosalie y Esme llevaron a casa a Bella, para tranquilizarla y las aguas se calmen, Rosalie ve todo desde otra perspectiva y ella cree que lo mejor es marcharse y dejar que Bella rehaga su vida con un humano y se olvide de los vampiros…

Al regresar a la casa Cullen, Rosalie fue a buscar a Edward, se quedaron hablando toda la noche, donde Rosalie lo convenció de marcharse, aparte de que ya era tiempo no podían poner en riesgo a la familia ni a ella por un capricho, ya que Rosalie también sabia que Bella no es la compañera de Edward, él entro razón según Rosalie y convenció al resto de la familia para marcharse, entre todos le escribieron una carta explicándole que ya no se podían quedar más, mientras que Edward tenia que terminar con ella lo antes posible…

Así lo hicieron, ella quedo devastada, lo que peor pudieron hacer es irse sin Edward ya que él la dejo solo en el bosque, era cerca de su casa pero al intentar alcanzarlo se adentro mucho en el bosque… Charlie al darse cuenta organizo un equipo de búsqueda, Jasper no se limito a buscarla como humano, y cuando la encontró tan lejos de la casa se asusto…

Al llevarla a la casa el médico que la atendió dijo que estaba en estado catatónico, Jasper estaba furioso por lo que hizo Edward ya que por un lado estaba agradecido que los Cullen se hayan marchado…

Bella, poco a poco se fue mejorando del estado catatónico en que la dejo Edward, ella tuvo mucho apoyo de parte de Jacob y en especial de Jasper que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella… Para finales del año escolar Bella ya era capaz de volver a reír y relacionarse con sus demás compañeros de clase que apartado cuando andaba con los Cullen, todo marchaba relativamente bien, Charlie cada vez veía a su hija superar la relación traumática como él la llama, que tuvo con Edward Cullen…

Los Cullen por su parte se habían separado, relativamente, Edward había viajado por gran parte se las Américas, para distraerse, pero desgraciadamente para él no lo había podido lograr, en su mente todavía estaba muy presente la imagen de su Bella…

El resto de ellos estaba en Alaska, con los Denali, los cuales se enteraron de todo lo ocurrido, todos lamentaron la situación en especial Tanya que siempre había estado enamorada de Edward y le dio mucha rabia que él se enamorara de una simple humana, así que le escribió una carta sin pensarlo, algo que Alcie no puede ver y se la mando de inmediato, ella estaba tan satisfecha con ese hecho…

Bella, creía que todo ya estaría mejor y que Edward solo es un mal recuerdo de su vida, pero todavía lo quiere, aunque no como antes, su día iba muy bien, hasta que llego a su casa, allí como nunca encontró correo, algo demasiado raro para su familia… Entro en la casa y vio que esta esta dirigida a ella, la abrió y se quedo como una estatua nuevamente, de todo lo que vio y leyó en la carta solo recordaba pocas cosa _"Edward te dejo por mi" "no me parece justo que no lo sepas" "lo siento" Tanya"_… Bella no quería estar allí tomo las llaves de sus viejo coche y se dirigió a la reserva…

Jaspe llego varios minutos después, como no vio el camión de Bella entro en la casa y vio la carta en el suelo, la tomo y la leyó, sabia que a su Bella todavía le dolía hablar de Edward y sabia que con esa información ella aria una locura, siguió su olor, aunque tenue por ir en el auto pero allí estaba, se dirigió a la reserva, cerca de los acantilados, cuando llego a la parte baja de estos pudo ver como ella se lanzo al precipicio, sin pensarlo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, la alcanzó, poco después que callera al agua, ella no intentaba luchar, pero Jasper la saco rápidamente del agua, ella ya no respiraba, en le dio respiración boca a boca y logro que botara el agua que se había tragado al caer…

Mientras tanto Alcie tuvo la visión de Bella lanzándose por los acantilados pero demasiado tarde para ayudarla, ella le conto a Rosalie para que le informara a Carlisle, Esme y Emmett y le advirtió que por nada del mundo le dijera a Edward… Alice tomo el primer vuelo a Forks para ayudara Charlie ya que con todo el dolor no seria capaz de hacer ciertas cosa, cuando llego a la casa, todo estaba oscuro, tomo la llave de repuesto y abre la puerta, no prende ninguna luz para pasar desapercibida…

Jasper y Bella, se regresaban a la casa felices, Jasper le había contado sus sentimiento hacia ella, lo cual la hizo muy feliz ya que ella tenia sentimientos por él desde que se conocieron pero se vio deslumbrada por Edward, Jasper no tuvo oportunidad de decirle que él también es un vampiro es mejor esperar un tiempo antes de decirle, ambos se hicieron novios y querían darle la sorpresa a Charlie y Jacob lo más pronto posible; al entrar los dos muy felices a la casa Jasper no se había dado que había alguien más en la casa, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Alice allí, no dijo nada solo abrazo más fuerte a Bella acercándola a su cuerpo mientras la besaba y ella re correspondía con mucha pasión, Alice se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, Bella creyó que era su padre, pero se acordó que su patrulla no estaba afuera de la casa, cuando se voltio se encontró con una muy sorprendida Alice, hablaron de todo lo ocurrido y por qué había saltado del acantilado, pero ya eso estaba olvidado y que su hermano no le importaba lo que le dolió fue como la dejaron todo sin importarles nada más y que la carta de Tanya lo que le confirmo es que no la querían…

Los tres siguieron hablando, bueno más bien Alice y Bella de todo lo ocurrido mientras que Jasper se encontraba en la concina, dándole tiempo en privado a ella, claro que no tiene caso cuando eres un vampiro y tienes los sentidos súper desarrollados…

Mientras que Alcie y Bella estaban arreglando las cosa, Rosalie creyó que no era correcto tener a Edward en la oscuridad con lo que le paso a Bella, ya que aunque no fueran compañeros él esta enamorado de ella, así que lo llamo y le conto la visión de Alice…. Edward se enojo demasiado con él mismo y tomo la decisión de marcharse a Volterra, para poner fin a su existencia por ser el causante de la muerte de Bella…

Alice tiene la visión de lo que decide Edward, Jasper se acerca a ella sin que se den cuenta, Alice le cuenta la visión que tiene a Bella sin importarle que Jasper este allí, Alice le suplica a Bella que ayude la ayude a salvar a su hermano, Bella duda ya que si va allá tienen muy pocas posibilidades de regresar y ella quiere quedarse con Jasper, pero Alice finalmente la convence de ir, a lo que Jasper se les une, Bella se niega pero con él nunca tiene las de ganar, Jasper le dijo a Bella que le escribiera una nota a Charlie diciendo que estaría con él por unos días en casa de uno de sus familiares, algo que no era incorrecto tampoco…

Alice llama a Carlisle para que todos se encuentren en Florencia, después pues… Todos ellos toman sus documentes y van a Seattle a tomar su vuelo a Italia… Mientras viajaban Alice tuvo la visión de que le negaron por matarlo y le ofrecieron un puesto entre ellos el cual rechazo, así que él lo único que quería era morir así que decidió exponerse ante los humanos…

Alice quedo consternada con esa visión, Jasper estaba tranquilo ya que los vulturis no matarían al estúpido ese sin consultarle ya que si lo hacían pagarían caro ya que ellos no podían tomar una decisión así sin consultarle a él…

Ya acercándose a Volterra, Alcie le explica a Bella donde puede encontrar a su hermano para que lo salve, ya cerca del lugar el coche no puede pasar, así que Bella se baja del coche y corre a la torre del reloj, Jasper va detrás de ella, pero había mucha gente en las calles y no podía correr rápido y la confusión de los olores era tan abrumador, él tomo una desviación para llegar a la torre del reloj, pero no alcanzo a llegar a donde estaban ellos…

Bella llego a tiempo donde estaba Edward y lo hizo retrocedes convenciéndolo que realmente es ella y que estaba viva, Edward estaba feliz de que ella estuviera viva, ya estaban lejos del sol cuando Alice los alcanzó, iban a salir sin ser vistos cuando Jane y Alec aparecieron, Alice y Edward intentaron dejar a Bella fuera de esto pero no fue posible, ella los había visto y eso tendría sus consecuencias, habían dicho ellos… Jasper los observaba de lejos como se los llevaron y se lamento por no ser capaz de correr más rápido sin importar que hubiera llamado la atención de las demás personas…

Jasper rodeo rápidamente la ciudad, no tenia tiempo que perder para salvar a su Bella, entro por una de las puertas secretas del castillo, pues sabe que cuando son casos extremos como estos, ellos no tienen la necesidad de consultarlo con él y ellos toman la decisión inmediatamente, sea cual sea...

Al entrar al castillo, se encuentra que la puerta esta vigilada por los nuevos integrantes de la guardia, y como no había desactivado su don, ellos creyeron que era un simple humano, un aperitivo que le habían mandado… Antes de llegar a acercase a él menos de cinco metro, los atacantes salen disparados, ya que habían chocado con el escudo físico, todos se alistaron para atacarlo, ya habían dado aviso que había un intruso dentro del castillo, al llegar varios de los principales activos de la guardia entre ellos Heidi, Damián y Jackson, vieron que la gran mayoría de los guardias que estaban allí estaban desmembrados, y ellos solo conocían a alguien capaz de hacer eso en poco tiempo, cuando lo vieron, le gritaron a todos que se detuvieran, y así lo hicieron pero están más que desconcertados por la actitud de esos tres, los tres se arrodillaron y le pidieron que los perdonara que son los nuevos reclutas y todavía no han terminado el entrenamiento, Jasper no dijo nada, solo les mando una ola de miedo a todos los presente que se estremecieron ante esto, antes de salir por completo, se dirige a Damián, y le dice "espero que entrenen mejor a mi guardia o estos actos tendrán consecuencias para todos", al decirlo se marcha inmediatamente…

Jasper llego rápidamente a su sala que se encontraba estratégicamente detrás de la sala de audiencias, se asomo inmediatamente por la ventana que esta detrás de los tres tronos, pudo ver que Aro, Caius y Marcos no habían tomado ninguna decisión, se quedo a observar, había abandonado su forma humana momentáneamente para que no lo descubrieran y ver el transcurso de todo este asunto sin llamar la atención…

Edward justifico el porqué de sus acciones nuevamente y que lamentaba haber estado a punto de revelar el secreto pero se sentía desesperado, antes de que terminaran de hablar tocaron la puerta, ya habían llegado los que faltaban, Gianna, Jhosep y John, habían ido a Florencia a traer el resto de los Cullen para que vieran las consecuencias de sus actos, Edward estaba muy sorprendido por que todos estén allí, la siguiente en exponer sus argumento fue Alice que explico como le suplico a Bella para que la ayudara a salvar a su hermano, el resto de los Cullen no dijo nada respecto a lo ocurrido, Aro no había escuchado hablar a Bella ni una sola vez y se mantenía lo más alejada posible de Edward lo cual llamo su atención por que supuestamente ambos se amaban, le hizo varias preguntas pero ella no respondió, intento leer su pensamiento pero al igual que Edward no pudo ver nada, para su mala suerte…

Aro intento que Jane y Alec usaran sus dones en ella, pero al igual que los de él no funcionaron, Jasper partió todo lo que tenia a la mano cuando escucho eso, menos mal y que nadie le presto a tención a esos sonidos, su monstruo interno estaba que salía y si hubiera escuchado un solo grito de ella todos ellos estarían muertos ahora mismo

Aro les dio tres opciones para que ellos decidieran: 1. ella se convierten y los tres se quedan como guardias, 2. ella no se convierte y todos los _Cullen mueren_, y 3. si ella se sacrifica y decide quedarse, todos los Cullen se pueden marchar. Ninguna de esas opciones la dejaba libre de irse.

Bella rechazo su oferta, les dijo "_tengo a alguien que realmente me quiere y no es Edward, amo a esa otra persona más que a nada y me esta esperando_". Jasper que estaba escuchando todo creyó que si estuviera vivo su corazón estaría que explotara de tanta emoción… Los Cullen intentaron convencerla para que cambiara y pueda vivir que después ellos convertirían a Jasper, ella se siguió negando, Aro y los otros dos ya no les quedaba más paciencia, así que Aro dio la orden a Felix y a Demetri que la mataran, mientras que Alec y Jane detenían a Edward y Alice, y Gianna, Amelia, Jhosep y John contenían a Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle y Emmett respectivamente, todos intentaban luchar para liberarse y salvar a Bella su hermana, su amiga y su hija…

Ella no sabia por que pero no tenia miedo, Felix y Demetri se acercaron a paso humano a ella, Jasper ya había abandonado su refugio y activo su don para no asustarla tanto, antes de que ellos estuvieran cerca de ella, Jasper ya estaba frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella se sorprendió muchísimo que su amado estuviera allí mirándola con tanta devoción y amor con sus hermosos ojos verdes, Jasper le mostro solo a ella el verdadero color de sus ojos, un color similar al oro liquido, ella lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y le susurro _te amo_, los vampiros en la sala se quedaron como en un especie de Shock, ya que un humano había corrido tan rápido como ellos, Jasper le susurro después te explico, ella asintió con la cabeza, Jasper desactivo sus dones para que todos los vean, Felix y Demetri no se dieron cuenta y chocaron contra el escudo físico, ambos salieron volando, Jasper se dio la vuelta para que todos lo miraran detenidamente…

Todos los presente se arrodillaron ante él, menos los Cullen, _Mayor_ exclamo Aro, él no le contento, tomo la mano de Bella y la jalo hacia él, se dirigió a los tronos, los otros tres se retiraron de inmediato y se colocaron con el resto de la guardia, Jasper sentó a Bella en su regazo y beso sus labios, ella correspondió como si nada, al terminar el beso Jasper hablo…

- Aro, como se te ocurre amenazar a tu reina - le dijo un tono que causa escalofríos incluso al más valiente de los vampiros…

- Mi señor, no teníamos idea que ella fuera su compañera, pino nos excuse que no volverá a suceder - Jasper sonrió amenazadoramente

- Sé que no volverá a suceder o rodaran cabezas, especialmente la tuya - le dijo, después de eso ordeno que soltaran a los Cullen y se les explicara rápidamente el cambio de gobierno, así lo hicieron, al igual que se les advirtió que ninguno de ellos debe acercarse a Bella nuevamente, después de resolver todo, Bella y Jasper viajaron de regreso a Forks para terminar todo y dejar las cosas tranquilas con su padre, ya que ella no quería separarse de él ni él de ella…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que disfruten de esta historia, me gusto full escribirla...<strong>_

**_NOS LEEMOS..._**


End file.
